Don't Fall
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: This takes place during the first movie, Charles is lying unconscious while his mind is floating around the Astral Plane. Ororo brings him back to his body. Songfic, Charles/Ororo


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men movies or the Crüxshadows and I don't make any money from these writings.

This takes place during the first movie, Charles is lying unconscious while his mind is floating around the Astral Plane. Ororo brings him back to his body. This will take place completely in Charles POV. The song is Spiral (Don't Fall) by the Crüxshadows and is in italics.

Spiral

_So I am lost  
And I am found  
With contradictions I can't resolve  
So many paths  
So many doorways to the truth  
_

I was wandering through a field filled with flowers of different colors. I thought it was a dream of some sort, but I could feel my body, could feel the ground under my feet. Yes, I am walking. 'What is this place? I've never been here before. I'm lost.' I thought, then the world shifted.

_And when I dream, I know her face  
But the mist obscures my way  
Reaching out to wipe these tearful eyes once more  
_

I could see Ororo, her beautiful eyes full of concern and worry as she looked down at me laying on the infirmary bed. 'Am I dead?' I questioned myself. 'I can see my body. I look so peaceful, I must be dead.' I watched as Ororo took my hand talking quietly to me, tears running down her face. I tried to wipe away her tears, but my hand passed through her. She shivered as if she had gotten cold.

_And here we go  
Around and around  
A bitter struggle plays out beneath my smile  
And here we go  
Around and around  
Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, for me  
_

"Charles...there's something...I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now." She said softly, leaning closer to whisper in my ear. 'Ah...my dear sweet Ororo. I know what you're going to say, and I'm not worth it! I don't know if I can get back...but I want to hold you! Take away you're pain...'

_And with this sword  
A raging fire  
Carried by my soul's desire  
And visions of a world  
Inscribed to breathe_

Something pulled me away, and again I was in an unknown place. This place was...unusual. It was dark, except for the path I was walking on, it was clear but many different colors threaded through it. 'I don't want to be here, I want to go back to my Ororo.'

_(I do not feel, tell me what's wrong with me)  
_

The path disappeared beneath me and I began falling. As I fell, I realized I couldn't feel any wind, it was like I was falling through nothing. My clothes didn't even move as I dropped into the blackness.

_A dream of silver swans  
Flying in the dark  
Lost in separation  
They follow me home  
_

Color burst forth, blinding me. I gasped as the brightness, squinting I was able to make out very little in the swirling mass of colors before me.

_A dream of silver swans  
Swimming in my mind  
Filled with isolation  
They follow me home  
_

As I fell further into the funnel of brightness, I realized I could hear Ororo. 'She's still talking to me...' I thought, focusing on her sad voice, knowing it would lead me to her. 'I must get to her, I have to take away her pain. Her voice shouldn't sound so sad, I want to hear her laugh...I want to see her smile again!' I raced towards her voice, suddenly bursting through the colors and into a familiar building. Smiling, I hurried to where my body lay and found my way inside.

_And when we touch  
The shadows flee  
With clues submerged in mystery  
The physics of this second sight  
Has lead me here_

"I love you...it may be too late to tell you that, but I do..." Ororo whispered, kissing my lips gently. I smiled as I felt her mouth against mine, I opened my eyes to see her lovely face.

"Ororo..." I whispered softly, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry anymore, I'm back! You lead me from the darkness." Her tears fell faster and she flung her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Charles!" She sobbed, my arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm here. And I love you as well!" She pulled away to look at my face. I stroked her face, smiling gently at her. "Now...smile for me and give me a proper kiss!" I said, watching as a beautiful smile broke out on her face. She leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. I held her tightly until we had to pull apart to breath. "I'm sorry I made you worry..." I whispered.

"As long as I have you now, it doesn't matter!" She responded, stroking my cheek softly.

"You'll have me forever!" I said, watching as she smiled again. I pulled her to me and didn't let go for a very long time...

The End.

So? Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
